Shower Romp
by csincisfan01
Summary: Chris and his oh so naughty thoughts...I know the summery sucks..but I think the Cherri fans might like this...


**A/N : Just a little one shot that popped into my head…I hope that you all have a great New Year's eve!**

* * *

Chris stood in the shower letting the warm water cascade over his tight mussel's, as he stood there he found himself thinking about a certain woman, and what she felt like pressed up against him. His thoughts where interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and started caressing his biceps. He let out a deep moan, as the arms pulled him into her chest. He felt his back press against her perfect breasts; then he felt those perfect lips start placing kisses along his shoulder blades, god what she could do with those lips and that mouth. He started to try and turn around in her arms, but she just held him tighter forcing him to stay looking straight ahead.

She ran her hand down the full length of his chest till she found his member; she started to caress his balls with one hand, while stroking him with the other. His breathing started to get faster, good god he knew what was coming. With everything in him he turned in her arms, and grabbed her, picking her up in his arms and pushing her up against the wall, she smiled at him as he entered her tight pussy.

"Oh god Mere ya feel so damn good…"

"Come for me bama boy…"

Chris closed his eyes as he pushed harder into his Mere… He could feel himself….

"LaSalle…LaSalle…Woo hoo…Where are ya at…"

Chris looked up when he heard his name coming out of the mouth of Sonja Percy. He shook his head trying to get the mental image of a necked wet Mere out of his mind.

Sonja waved her hand in front of his face, and started snapping her fingers…

"Earth to LaSalle, are ya in there somewhere…"

"Whatcha need city mouse?"

"The toxic report came back on our vic, drug overdose like the doc thought. So this means open and shut case."

"Yep jus finish up the paperwork and you're done."

"Ummm….why me?"

"Cause city mouse, you're the probie..I'm the Senor Field Agent.. Besides it's late and I got somewhere else to be.."

"Fine whatever LaSalle, but your ass is gonna owe me."

"Not in this lifetime it anit.." Chris laughed as he picked up his coat and bag and headed out to his truck, with only one destination on his mind.

* * *

He drove through the dark streets of Nola, with the thoughts of only one woman on his mind at this late hour. He couldn't wait to get home to see her. He hated having to leave her there, when he got called in at this late hour. But sometimes that's what happens. He pulled into the driveway, killed the engine, gathered up his stuff and headed into his home.

It was dark due to the late hour, so he tip toed through the house, and made his way to bedroom in the back. He very quietly opened the door, afraid he would wake Mere. But that wasn't the case, she was sitting on the bed awake holding a tiny bundle to her breast. She looked up when she heard the door open. Her brown eyes met his blue eyes and they smiled at each other, she then looked back down at the tiny baby in her arms.

Chris made his way over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. He sat down on the edge of the bed for a min and rubbed his hand on the tiny baby's head, then he lend forward and placed a kiss on Mere's neck. She watched him get up and head into the bathroom, she than looked down at her tiny little son as he continued to suck away.

"You really are just like your daddy, you know that Caden.. You both seem to really demand a lot of attention."

Chris stopped at the door way as he heard Mere, talking to their son he smiled to himself.. As he thought back to his daydream from earlier, if his memory was right, that was the night Caden had been conceived. Right here in their shower. Chris thought it was ironic that now, Mere sat on their bed feeding the little person and came from their shower romp. But he wouldn't change a thing about any of it. He walked back into the bedroom and motioned for Mere to scoot forward so he could slid in behind her, As he did, he pulled her between his legs and wrapped them both in his arms. He let her rest against his chest with Caden still sucking away.

"Takes a lot to fill up this little fellow.."

"He tends to take after his dada.."

"Hey now, I don't eat that much woman…"

"Sure you don't…Your always hungry in one way or another…"

"Well ya got me there… But only one woman can fill that other..shell we say need…"

"Your case was pretty fast.."

"Yep..open and shut..Drug overdose.. I let the city mouse do the paperwork.."

"How do you feel about working with her?"

"She anit you, no one will ever be my kick ass Brody."

"To be honest Chris, I would rather be your kick ass wife, at least for right now, maybe someday down the road I might try and rejoin the team. But all I want is you and Caden."

"When are ya gonna tell King the truth about why ya really left?"

"When I think the time is right."

"The time can be right whenever."

"Chris he blamed me, for you getting shot. He said I froze, he said if I hadn't you would have never got hit."

"Babe he didn't know, I jumped in front of ya, to save you and the baby."

"It wouldn't have mattered at that point; he had decided that I was the agent responsible. So it made leaving easy, besides I'm happier now with you and Caden. But I do want you to be able to show off your son, you deserve that honor."

"And you deserve to be able to be an agent again."

"I am very happy just being Mrs Christopher LaSalle."

Chris nuzzled Mere's neck, and kissed her bare shoulder. For now he would let her be. Maybe someday in the future she would want to be an agent again. But he had to admit he liked having her all to himself, and not having to worry about her getting hurt. And who knows maybe they could have another shower romp and get a little sister for Caden..

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic...If you guys want more a back story let me know, and I'll see what I can come up with...**


End file.
